Sprouts and Creatures
by kjobird
Summary: things get a bit out of hand when Rosetta and Fawn get into a fight.


Sprouts and creatures

It was a normal sunny day in Pixie hollow for the fairies. Water fairies were putting dewdrops on webs, light fairies were making rainbows, tinkers were making and fixing stuff, and the fast flying fairies were racing. Everything was normal for the garden fairies planting seeds, and the animals training bugs and squirrels. But for Rosetta and Fawn that day was about to get hairy.

Rosetta went to her favorite spot for her sproutlings to practice their plantings. It was a nice sunny place with good soil. She decided to start right away. They used their roots to dig in the ground. What Rosetta didn't know was that the spot she was in was also the place fawn loved to help the ground hogs dig tunnels. Unfortunately Ground hogs don't exactly mix well with gardening.

Rosetta and Fawn met up in the middle and heard squealing and dirt flying. Rosetta pulled the sproutling out and Fawn got the groundhog untangled. "Sorry Ro" said Fawn, "That's okay" said Rosetta, "I'm just glad your groundhog didn't damage my sproutling". Fawn gasped and covered his ears. Then she replied with a firmer tone "hey wait a second your sproutlings came into the ground hog area." "No" Rosetta yelled, they invaded the sproutling area, who said it was the ground hogs? "The groundhogs, said fawn" "well my sproutlings need this soil" Rosetta yelled; tell your groundhogs to dig somewhere else! "No" fawn said. "Tell your sproutlings to move or I will never talk to you again! "Like that will break me, Until you get your animals to move I will use my gardening to make your job harder! " I'll use my animal friends to make your job harder! Screamed Fawn. Our friendship is over until you apologize and move your sproutlings.

As promised Rosetta and Fawn were basically at war with each other. The whole next day Rosetta was doing all she could to make Fawn pay. She used vines to close off logs, blocked the holes with grass that was strong, and put sunflowers that blocked the birds view. Meanwhile Fawn was doing some damage of her own. She got the chipmunks to chew 6 rows of every flowere down. Gave seeds to the squirrels, and the rabbits ate all the leaves of the roses. Even when they saw their areas damaged they refused to give in. They scowled at each other every time they passed.

As the week went by their fight continued, and it was getting the whole hollow involved. Lady bug invasions got in the way of the firefly lighting, the vines blocked the river, and bunnies, squirrels and deer knocked over a bunch of teapots in tinker's nook. Tink figured out why this was happening and sent a message to Iridessa, and Silvermist to see how they could end this.

They came up with a plan thinking that if they could see each other caring for each other's talent they would be friends again. Their plan was to get a sproutling to pretend that a squirrel was tossing him around and playing with him. Of course the sproutling wouldn't be hurt, just supposed to act scared. The squirrel was gonna pretend it was a ball. Then a lady bug was gonna pretend to get caught in a snap dragon. However they needed help from another animal and garden fairy.

1st they went to idalia who was another garden fairy, explained the plan and asked for a sproutling. She called one and explained the plan to it and told them it was the best one cause it was the most calm one and actually liked to be tossed around. Then they went to nollie who was another animal fairy and told her the plan. She put a squirrel in the tree and gave the squirrel the sproutling. Then she gave them a lady bug and told it the plan and put it in a snap dragon. Nollie was supposed to meet with Silvermist and Rosetta by the oak tree so she could translate for the squirrel saying thanks. Idalia was supposed to meet Iridessa and fawn by the flower field to translate the sproutling saying thanks. After the plan was gone over it was time to put it to action.

Silvermist flew around till she found Rosetta. When she found her she flew to her acting frantic. " Ro come quick, a lady bug is trapped in a snap dragon!, I tried everything to get it to move but it won't budge!, Please help. Rosetta had no hesitation. She went to the Snap Dragon and asked it to open and it did and the bug flew out. Unfortunatly Rosetta slipped in mud and got her new skirt all muddy, but for once she didn't care cause the ladybug was safe. They went to nollie and she told them that the ladybug said thanks, and that Fawn would thank her to. Rosetta realized that the fight should never have happened and go apologize. They were told she was going to the cotton field so they should meet her their.

Meanwhile Iridessa came running to Fawn yelling " Help Fawn, a squirrel has a sproutling!, he thinks it's a ball!" Fawn jumped up and followed her to the squirrel. " Drop it" she told the squirrel, when that didn't work she help up and acorn and asked the squirrel to trade. He agreed and she threw the acorn as if it were a ball and he went and fetched it. Fawn didn't realize that she was by a thorn vine. She tripped and scrapped her knee. Blood came out but she was going to be fine, Iridessa just covered it with a leaf as they flew back to Idalia. Idalia told them the sproutling says thanks and Rosetta would thank her to. Fawn also realized she should apologize and went to meet her in the cotton field.

When they saw each other, Fawn gave Rosetta the sproutling and apologized. Then Rosetta gave Fawn the ladybug and apologized. They forgave each other and hugged each other. Once they learned it was a set up they thanked the other girls. As they did another hug Fawn looked down and saw Rosetta's skirt and said " come on I will help you get that cleaned and maybe get you a new hair piece. Rosetta looked at Fawns knee and took the leaf off. She saw her scrapped knee and said " first lets get that cut taken care of. I have some herbs that will help." She took her to her herb garden and put some on her knee and had a healing talent wrap it. Then Fawn surprised Rosetta with a new dress. The fight was over, and Rosetta and Fawn were friends again


End file.
